


What the Hell

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Gen, I'm sorry I'm not sorry, also Astra didn't die, cat/astra if you squint, just saying, kalex if you squint, no it doesn't need fixing yet but it will, supergirl spoilers, upcoming episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it fic before it needs fixing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It happened and I’m not sure I know where it came from. It’s Cat/Astra and kalex if you squint and tilt your head but not specifically referenced that could change if encouraged. Please don’t judge me for this who am I kidding I’m judging myself. Also I wrote this in like fifteen minutes so it’s not my best.

“What the hell is going on?” Alex demands, voice wild as it echoes over the com.

“The red Kryptonite is having a worse effect than we feared,” a voice returns in her ear. “You're okay,” the voice continues quietly, clearly not speaking to Alex but someone on the other side of the line. “I'm going to take you somewhere safe and then I'll handle Supergirl.”

“What's wrong with Kara, Astra?” Alex hears Cat Grant’s quiet voice on the other side of the line. “She was so angry, so very angry.”

Alex can picture Cat clinging to Astra, arms right around the Kryptonian’s neck, “She's under the influence of a Kryptonian drug, it's making her behave unlike herself. She'll be okay but we need to get her under control.”

“How?”

Suddenly Astra’s voice is right beside her, “I'll take care of Kara, you stay here with Alex.” She looks to Alex, “She's in shock,” Alex nods, “I'm going after Kara, please keep her safe.”

“I will,” Alex promises, “I'll take her back to base.” She glances at Cat, “Carter?”

“With his father.”

“We’ll wait for you both at HQ,” Alex tells Astra, her eyes are pleading with the Kryptonian, “Please bring her home safe?”

“You know I will,” Astra promises before flying away from the car at top speed.


End file.
